The Question VI
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: At the age of ten, Tsuna asked, "What's a virgin?" since it was a term the teacher was going to have a test on. And teacher, I'd worry about my life more than my work if I were you!


**Title:** The Question VI  
**Summary:** At the age of ten, Tsuna asked, "What's a virgin?" since it was a term the teacher was going to have a test on. And teacher, I'd worry about my life more than my work if I were you~!  
**Disclaimer:** This is FANfiction so even I wanted to, I still don't own KHR.  
**Black-chan:** Someone told me about the question 'what's a virgn?' so I thought of this... Seriously, I was taught of the term 'virgin' and other stuffs related to that so I thought 'why not Tsuna and the others, too?' and yeah, I got this story then. Hope you guys enjoy it! This is set after four years or so since The Question IV.

* * *

Tsuna smiled softly at a picture of him and Pitt with hint of sadness and then left for school.

It was a pity that he wasn't in the same class as his friends again but it was okay. He had found some new friends and he could always see his old friends in the rooftop once it was lunchtime.

It was already his routine to eat at the roof every since he started elementary/primary/grade school.

He was still not smart and was still as innocent as ever but at least he was learning.

"Ah!" the brunette stopped for a minute and smiled cutely at a certain perfect. "Ohayo, Hibari-san!"

"Hn," Kyoya simply nodded his way in acknowledgement and smiled slightly and softly at the smaller boy. "Better get going before the bell rings, _Neko."_

Oh yeah, for odd reasons, Kyoya seemed to like calling him _"Neko"_ like how Mukuro called him _"Usagi-chan" _now.

Tsuna nodded at him and ran towards his room.

He didn't like to be late. The teachers lectured him if that happened and most importantly, Kyoya had to hit him with so much guilt in his eyes.

The boy didn't like that look in him or anyone in particular. He wanted everyone to be happy.

The petite student smiled happily as he noticed the teacher was not in the room and went to his chair.

"Ohayo, Lal-nee!" Tsuna greeted the girl on his left who patted his head with a fond smile.

This was Lal Mich or as Tsuna fondly calls "Lal-nee". She was actually two years older than him but that really didn't matter in his class since his class was for those with special skills in any age.

And since the brunette had expert skills in cooking, cleaning, or any home economic skills without learning at a young age, he was sent here.

If he was not mistaken, Lal had the skills to train anyone perfectly and efficiently.

The boy felt someone pulled his hair and glared (note: _pouted_) at the boy on his right.

"Reborn!" he cried out as the pull was hard and painful. "Why'd you do that?"

This was Reborn, a boy same age as the petite boy and please take note that this person was not someone you would like to be friends with.

He was the reincarnation of Satan, the bulliest of the bullies, the smuggest of the smug, the King of Sadist, the etc etc that Tsuna can think of.

And plus, he's friends with the small brunette.

"Nothing, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn answered simply with a smirk and went to ignore the boy.

But before the so-called dame could make a comeback, the teacher came in.

...

Lessons came and went out of Tsuna's mind but at least he found himself listening and remembering about the teacher's reminder.

And oddly enough, if he asked his new friends about it, they would look at him in a blank expression and then apologized for not wanting to answer him. Well, Lal did but Reborn just plain ignore him and his question though the taller male seemed stiff as stone.

He would try to talk with his old friends about it in the roof while eating like now.

"What's a virgin?" Tsuna asked innocently.

Hayato spat on his drink. Chrome stared at him in horror. Mukuro had a really dark aura. Kyoya had a murderous aura. Ryohei was strangely quiet. Takeshi seemed to have choked himself. Lambo was clueless as he was.

"Um...you guys okay?" the brunette asked in confusion and concern at their reactions except for Lambo's.

"Who said that word, Juudaime?!" Hayato asked loudly, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Huh? My teacher..."

And as soon as that was said, the six friends of his were gone leaving a big dust and the two clueless boys with their food.

Tsuna stared at Lambo who did the same. He picked up a sushi with his chopsticks.

"Want some?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Sure," the slightly taller boy shrugged and ate from the chopsticks.

...

On the teacher's faculty, two teachers were chatting about their assignment for their students.

"You asked you students to research about virgin?" the female teacher asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. What about it?" the male teacher nodded.

"You have a student named Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?" the woman sighed.

"Yes," the male couldn't help but worry about where this was going.

"Well, then, I'll worry about your life than your work."

And as soon as that was said, multiple shouts and explosion came to the hallway.

"Herbivore."

"Bastard."

"Teach."

"Kufufu."

"EXTREME!"

"Old man..."

All the adults except the male teacher escaped and looked at the male teacher with pity.

And only one thing was on their mind.

_'He's dead.'_

* * *

**Black-chan:** Well... suppose I could be sorry for the unknown teacher, huh? Review please?


End file.
